This invention relates generally to automobile accessories and, more particularly, to a weathershield for automobiles for deflecting the air flow relative to a moving automobile as well as rain or the like so that the same will not enter the passenger compartment.
Weathershield accessories for automobiles are known. For example, weathershields adapted to be affixed within a window frame of an automobile are known which will deflect the air flow moving relative thereto as well as rain or the like in a manner such that the same will not enter the passenger compartment when the window is down or open. Such windshields are advantageous in that the automobile windows can remain open even when the automobile is traveling at high speeds without incurring the effects of high winds within the passenger compartment, e.g., loose papers or other light articles being blown about. Moreover, the automobile windows can be kept open under rainy conditions without the occupants becoming wet which is advantageous especially in warm weather or where weather conditions are such that the auto windshield would become foggy if the windows were up or closed.
Conventional weathershields generally are constructed of transparent plastic material, such as acrylate resins known as Plexiglas or Lucite. Thus, sheets of such transparent plastic are generally formed, such as by molding, so as to have an aerodynamically shaped convex body portion which protrudes beyond the outer profile of the automobile, the body portion being bounded on its outer edges by edge portions, certain ones of which are adapted to be affixed to the front side and possibly the forward side portions of the frame of the auto window.
Although such conventional weathershields function satisfactorily in that the air flow passing a moving automobile as well as rain or the like are deflected thereby to prevent their entry into the passenger compartment, several disadvantages are inherent in their design. In particular, it has been found that there is a danger of the rear side region of the weathershield snagging onto the clothes of a person in the case where the automobile passes in close proximity or where the automobile doors are opened and closed in close proximity. Another serious problem is encountered when an automobile fitted with such conventional weathershields is moved through an automatic car wash. The rotating brushes of the car wash tend to become caught in a free edge portion of the shield and can bend or break the shield, not to mention the possible damage which may be caused to the car wash apparatus.